


to bask in your light is all I need

by elbatross



Series: The Becca Collection: A Series of Works to a Friend [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Requited Love, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbatross/pseuds/elbatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik doesn't own much, but he's earned what he has.</p>
<p>Another perspective of the relationship in "give me the evening to keep you warm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	to bask in your light is all I need

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of felt like Erik needed to get a few words in too.

He'd never owned much in his life until he moved into this apartment with Charles, and even then his most prized possession had been a large sweater from his mother and his bike.

Charles came along and changed that, of course. There was really no way to prevent it from happening. He was warm and too damn smart for his own good, not to mention he could nearly outdrink Erik at the tender age of twenty. There was this way about him, almost like he could read Erik's mind and just know when his day had been bad and he needed a smoke and coffee. He was chatty, but not intrusive, compassionate but not smothering. Charles was simply Charles, someone he could come home to in the evenings and wind down with to old movies and conversation.

Erik was quite content with that for some time. Things changed when his friends started noticing Charles too and made their little jibes at how they'd take advantage of that sort of kindness. He really couldn't stand the thought, anger coiling in his gut and prompting him to have another cigarette alone on the balcony. When he joined Charles on the couch and relax later that evening, Charles didn't comment.

Having Charles around was a mixed bag, if he were to be entirely honest. For every bit of wanting to pull his smaller, sturdy body close and never let go, there were other urges at play egging him to pin Charles to the counter and ravish him until he fainted. It never helped that he would catch him tiptoing to reach his favorite mug on the top shelf, stretching those thick and muscular thighs that were built doing god-knows-what and wishing they were wrapped around his waist, or find him smirking into said tea like he had a secret on his lips. Erik would have given anything to be able to kiss it from him, have the whisper of a hidden truth passed between them with such a small intimacy and know that Charles trusted it to him. 

He didn't own much, but he wanted to have all of Charles. One chilly night, he silently promised whomever would listen that he'd never ask for anything again if there could be more than just nights of Charles tucked against his side with My Fair Lady playing in the background.

\----------  
Erik never talked about his job, and Charles never asked. If he had to give a reason why, it would be that what he did was really of no concern to Charles. It wasn't particularly interesting and it paid enough for him to make sure that he could fill the fridge, but it wasn't always entirely legal due to certain customers demands. Still, welding and body repair was all he was really good at, and a quick shower at the shop washed off any grime he might have tracked into the apartment. He had little fantasies of returning home without a wash, hoping the scent of sweat might perk Charles's interest and inspire in himself the urge to act upon his desire, but he was always interrupted by the image of Charles at study. His wild mop of curls would be pulled back with one of the ponytail holders his sister left, something feminine and yet fitting, and Charles would chew at the end of his pen as his tea went cold. He couldn't resist dressing him in that old sweater of his from his mother, something thick to keep Charles's knuckles warm and yet just too big to stay up on his shoulder so that it exposed a great expanse of skin.

What Erik would give to greet that sort of Charles, to start kissing there and trail up to his neck, jaw, and finally lips. He wanted to taste him just to see if they were as inviting and plush as their redness suggested, then show him just how glad it was to see him. What he wanted more than anything though was for that to be the one thing to make him smile after a long day of classes. Erik wanted Charles to feel the same way that he did when he returned to their apartment: as long as he was there, it was home and you were loved.

But every day passed the same as the one before. Erik would return to the apartment and have his usual coffee-cigarette-coffee before sitting down to hear what Charles had to say about his sister or his homework. Charles spoke using his whole body, hands flying about as he explained concepts and squirming as he seemed to scoot ever closer to Erik. By then, Erik had usually stopped admiring the way he occupied all of Charles's attention and went for the blanket. Erik would get around to asking the landlord about fixing the heating one day, but until then their usual huddling under the blankets would have to do.

Not that he minded at all. He vowed that the day Charles hated him would be the day he'd fix the heating himself. Erik could be selfish when he wanted, which was the only reason he allowed himself to fall asleep on Charles from time to time. Usually, he started off pressed shoulder to shoulder with his roommate while resisting the urge to run his fingers through thick locks in favor of remaining close and ended up waking with his head sliding off Charles's shoulder. Charles always nudged him off to bed with a fond smile and a wish for him to have sweet dreams. 

If he only knew that those words would be enough to help Charles push through another night of restlessness.

\-----------  
There was an incident that changed everything at some point, and Erik couldn't be happier that it happened. He could stand to regret that Charles knew about his past in porn, and that he had to explain that he'd been in a few relationships until a very painful break up (which wasn't actually a break up, but Erik was not prepared to talk about Magda with Charles just yet), but he didn't regret finding out Charles wanted him in the manner that he did. It was a dream come true were he being honest, the younger man laid bare for him and doing just as he commanded. It was devoted and compelling, and Erik wanted to join him in bed and pay more attention to Charles than he ever did to his partner on that particular job. He deserved to have the attention all on him for once, and when it came time for Charles to hit his climax, Erik made himself known.

He fondly remembered that wet kiss and the little frightened whimpers, and he cherished the memory of soothing Charles as he stroked him to completion. Erik even remembered leading him from the couch while they were both nude and curling up under their beaten up old afghan with yet another movie like always, but he'd forever hold the memory of Charles being the one to fall asleep against him in his heart. To be the one to carry him to bed while he was in a deep slumber and curl around him was all Erik had ever dreamed of, and when he woke the next morning with Charles snuffling into his shoulder he couldn't think of any place he'd rather be.

\----------------------  
These days, Erik comes home and continues his usual routine. He has his coffee and cigarettes on the balcony before joining Charles on the couch and listening to him go on about his day. They watch their usual movie and complain about the cold, but neither has made an effort to ask the landlord about fixing the heating. There is really no reason to when they can pick up and head to one of their bedrooms to tangle together in sheets and heated breaths until Charles's skin is flushed bright red and Erik finally smiles against his ribcage mid-kiss. 

He considers that long wait to have been worth it if it means that he owns the greatest thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated putting this into the collection since it's a new piece that Becca never read, but I think the point of collecting things here is to continue writing things for her whenever I feel like it. Plus, she always looked forward to me continuing certain universes, so it's only fitting.


End file.
